


Dreams

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Homophobic Language, Horror, M/M, Not Actually Smut, Slurs, Touching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Travis falls asleep clutching a drawing made by his crush after a long, stressful day at school. Travis did not expect to havethatkind of dream.





	Dreams

Travis stared up at his ceiling, clutching at a piece of paper with a signature and a small doodle on it. He couldn't help but take it from the trash bin after his classmate disposed of it during art class. He was well-aware people would consider that creepy on many levels, but he didn't care one bit.

The only time he isn't really feeling down is when he thinks of _him_. He knew it was wrong, his dad already taught him that lesson before when he was younger, but he couldn't help the way he felt. His heart yearned for _Sal Fisher_ , even if he didn't know what he looked like underneath the mask.

Travis sighed. " _Fuck, Sally Face..._ " His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing slowly evening out as he fell into a deep sleep...

 

* * *

 

 

 _Travis opened his eyes, seeing a dark figure standing over him. He stared at it for a while before recognizing the shape_.

_"Sally Face...?" Travis asked aloud. "What are you doing here?" The figure stayed silent, only staring down at Travis more intensely. "Wait, how did you get in here? How did you even find my house-"_

_"Faggot."_

_Travis' eyes widen at Sal's use of words. He blinked, heart pumping hard in his chest. Did Sal Fisher just use vulgar homophobic language...?_ Sal Fisher _??_

_"Sally Face? What are you-"_

_"Faggot. That's what you are, Travis. Am I incorrect?" Sal asked, the mouth on his mask converting into a disturbingly wicked smile. "You even took something that was mine."_

_"You threw it away!" Travis was too quick to reply. "You threw it in the trash... it should have gone in the recycling bin."_

_"Then why did you bring it home, instead of putting it in the recycling bin?" Sal leaned down closer to the blond. "You took it, why?" Travis moved back as much as he could, Sal's face was incredibly close to his. "What's wrong, Travis? I thought you liked me. Don't you want to do things with me? Is it because of my face…?" The prosthetic mask frowned._

_Travis shook his head. "N-no! I like you! I just... doing things like that before marriage_ and with a guy... _it's wrong._ "

_"But I want you, Travis." Sal leaned down to his ear, whispering seductively, "Please let me have you?" Travis shuddered at the words, subconsciously grasping at Sal's shoulders. "Is that a yes?"_

_Travis stiffly shook his head. "N-no... it's not. Even if I ask God for forgiveness afterward, I still can't do it. It's not right, Sally- fuck!" Travis pushed Sal away, wiping the saliva off of his earlobe. "Aren't you listening to me?"_

_Sal cocked his head to the side, a smirk appearing on the mask. "You're sensitive, huh?"_

_Travis sat up as Sal crawled onto the bed, moving in between his legs. "What do you think you're doing??" Travis watched as Sal's hand crept up his thigh, slipping into his shorts and squeezing at the warm flesh. "Sally Face, no. I'm warning you, if you do this, then-"_

_"Why aren't you resisting me, Travis? If you really don't want to do this, then push me away," Sal moved his hand up further, smirking when he felt_ it _. Travis whimpered at the warm touch, squirming slightly. "See? You like it, Travis. Too bad I'm getting bored of you."_

_Travis squinted his eyes at Sal. "What?"_

_"I'm getting bored, Trav. Besides, I'm not gay. I was just messing with you." Sal let out a_ _black-hearted_ _chuckle. "Don't tell me you actually believed me? Oh, Travis... you're supposed to be smarter than this. Why would_ I _ever want_ you _?"_

_Travis clenched his teeth, ignoring the sting in his heart. "Why would you even-" Travis stopped mid-sentence as he watched in horror as the mask's mouth opened up, revealing sharp, fang-like teeth. "What the-" Travis didn't have any time left to finish his sentence before the jaws came snapping their way to him._

Travis awoke in a pool of sweat, panting heavily. He looked around his still lit room, sighing in content when he confirms he is alone _._

"What the fuck? What kind of dream...?" Travis widened his eyes as he recalled what had happened before it turned into a nightmare. With hesitation, Travis lifted the blankets from his body to expose the _tent_ in his briefs. His face flushed and he internally thanked God that no-one was there to see him and his _condition_. "What is he doing to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is sucky. I was originally going to put this in with something else, but whatever. It is five in the morning and I have not gotten any sleep whatsoever.


End file.
